


Pride and Prejudice

by Words_of_mine



Series: Jane Austen Viktuuri Omegaverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drama, Drama & Romance, Everyone is in it, F/M, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No prior knowledge of the book required, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Romance, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_of_mine/pseuds/Words_of_mine
Summary: It is a truth universally aknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of an omega.---Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice but as an Omegaverse story set in the Yuri!!!On ice universe !Yuuri is Elizabeth Bennet, Viktor is Mr Darcy, I'll let you discover the rest...You don't need to know or have read the book to enjoy this story since a lot of it will be from the original work, it can be understood on its own.





	1. Vol I - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any words that are from the original text as my own. My work here was to twist a little the context, names and details to transform it into and Omegaverse story in the Yuri!!!On Ice universe.  
> I hope you enjoy !

It is a truth universally aknowledged, that a single alpha in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of an omega.

However little known the feelings or views of such a person may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that they are considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their omega sons or daughters.

'My dear Mr Katsuki,' said his lady to him one day, 'have you heard that Icecastle Park is let at last ?'

Mr Katsuki replied that he had not.

'But it is,' returned she; 'for Mrs Matsushiba has just been here, and she told me all about it.'

Mr Katsuki made no answer.

'Do you not want to know who has taken it ?' cried his wife impatiently.

' _You_ want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.'

This was invitation enough.

'Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs Matsushiba says that Icecastle is taken by a young man, alpha, from the north of Japan; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr Hiramatsu immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week.'

'What is his name ?'

'Nishigori.'

'Is he married or single .'

'Oh ! Single, my dear, to be sure ! A single alpha of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our pups !'

'How so ? How can it affect them ?'

'My dear Mr Katsuki,' replied his wife, 'how can you be so tiresome ! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them.'

'Is that his design in settling here ?'

'Design ! Nonsense, how can you talk so ! But it is very likely that he _may_ fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes.'

'I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Mr Nishigori might like you the best of the party.'

'My dear, you flatter me. I certainly _have_ had my share of beauty, but I do not pretend to be any thing extraordinary now. When an omega has five grown up children, they ought to give over thinking of their own beauty.'

'In such cases, an omega has not often much beauty to think of.'

'But, my dear, you must indeed go and see Mr Nishigori when he comes into the neighbourhood.'

'It is more than I engage for, I assure you.'

'But consider your pups. Only think what an establishment it would be for one of them. Sir Hisashi and Lady Morooka are determined to go, merely on that account, for in general you know they visit no new comers. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for _us_ to visit him, if you do not.'

'You are over scrupulous surely. I dare say Mr Nishigori will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying which ever he chuses of the children; though I must throw in a good word for my little Yuuri.'

'I desire you will do no such thing. Yuuri is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure he is not half so handsome as Yuuko, nor half so good humoured as Isabella. But you are always giving _him_ the preference.'

'They have none of them so much to recommend them,' replied he; 'they are all silly and ignorant like other young ones; but Yuuri has something more of quickness than his sisters.'

'Mr Katsuki, how can you abuse your own children in such a way ? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion on my poor nerves.'

'You mistake me, my dear. I have the highest respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these twenty years at least.'

'Ah ! You do not know what I suffer.'

'But I hope you will gt over it, and live to see many young alphas of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood.'

'It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come since you will not visit them.'

'Depend upon it, my dear, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all.'

Mr Katsuki was so odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of three and twenty years had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. _Her_ mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her pups married; its solace was visiting and news.

 


	2. Vol I - Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in the first chapter :  
> Mr Bennet - Tatsuya Katsuki, because he is Yuuri's father  
> Mrs Bennet - Hiroko Katsuki, because she is Yuuri's mother, even though her personnality is completely different  
> Charles Bingley - Takeshi Nishigori, because I wanted Yuuko as Jane so he's going to be Viktor's best friend here  
> Mr Morris - Tadashi Hiramatsu (character design for Yuri!!!On Ice), because I ran out of names from the show, so I borrowed names from the production team for minor characters  
> Mrs Long - Taku Matsushiba (music for Yuri!!! On Ice), same as the above  
> Elizabeth Bennet - Yuuri Katsuki  
> Jane Bennet - Yuuko Nishigori (here Yuuko Katsuki), because she is really close to Yuuri, with a caring personnality  
> Lydia Bennet - Isabella Young (here Isabella Katsuki), because it fit well with other characters
> 
> New places :  
> Netherfield Park - Icecastle Park

Mr Katsuki was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr Nishigori. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid, she had no knowledge of it. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second pup employed at trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed him with,

'I hope Mr Nishigori will like it Yuuri.'

'We are not in a way to know _what_ Mr Nishigori likes,' said his mother resentfully, 'since we are not to visit.'

'But you forget, mama, ' said Yuuri, 'that we shall meet him a the assemblies, and that Mrs Matsushiba has promised to introduce him.'

'I do not believe Mrs Matsushiba will do any such thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her.'

'No more have I, 'said Mr Katsuki; 'and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you.'

Mrs Katsuki deigned not to make any reply; but unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her pups.'

'Don't keep coughing so, Sara, for heaven's sake ! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces.'

'Sara has no discretion in her coughs,' said her father; she times them ill.'

'I do not cough for my own amusement,' replied Sara fretfully.

'When is your next ball to be, Yuuri ?'

'To-morrow fortnight.'

'Aye, so it is,' cried his mother, 'and Mrs Matsushiba does not come back till the day before; so, it will be impossible for her to introduce him, for she will not know him herself.'

'Then, my dear, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Mr Nishigori to _her_.'

'Impossible, Mr Katsuki, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teazing ?'

'I honour your circumspection. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what an alpha really is by the end of a fortnight. But if _we_ do not venture, somebody else will; and after all, Mrs Matsushiba and her nieces must stand their chance; and therefore, as she will think it an act of kindness, if you decline the office, I will take it on myself.'

The children stared at their father. Mrs Katsuki said only, 'Nonsense, nonsense !'

'What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation ?' cried he. 'Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense ? I cannot quite agree with you _there_. What say you Mari ? For you are a young lady of deep reflection I know, and read great books, and make extracts.'

Mari wished to say something very sensible, but knew not how.

'While Mari is adjusting her ideas,' he continued, 'let us return to Mr Nishigori.'

'I am sick of Mr Nishigori,' cried his wife.

'I am sorry to hear _that_ ; but why did you not tell me so before ? If I had known as much this morning, I certainly would ot have called on him. It is very unlucky; but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now.'

The astonishment of the family was just what he wished; that of Mrs Katsuki perhaps surpassing the rest; though when the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.

'How good it was in you, my dear Mr Katsuki ! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your pups too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am ! And it is such a good joke, too, that you hould have gone this morning, and never said a word about it till now.'

'Now, Sara, you may cough as much as you chuse,' said Mr Katsuki; and as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his wife.

'What an excellent father you have, dears,' said she, when the door was shut. 'I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me either, for that matter. At our time of life, it is not so pleasant I can tell you, to be making new acquaintance every day; but for your sakes, we would do any thing. Isabella, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr Nishigori will dance with you at the next ball.'

'Oh !' said Isabella stoutly, 'I am not afraid; for though I _am_ the youngest, I'm the tallest.'

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he wold return Mr Katsuki's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters :  
> Catherine (Kitty) Bennet - Sara Crispino (here Sara Katsuki), she and Michele aren't siblings here. I'm sorry I had to split them up, but to cover all the characters in Pride and Prejudice, I had to ignore a few links between Yuri!!!On Ice characters.  
> Mary Bennet - Mari Katsuki, mainly because of the name, I admit, plus she's Yuuri's sister


	3. Vol I - Chapter 3

Not all that Mrs Katsuki, however, with the assistance of her five children, could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr Nishigori. They attacked him in various ways; with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of them all; and they were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour Lady Morooka. Her report was highly favourable. Sir Hisashi had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful ! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr Nishigori's heart were entertained.

'If I can but see one of my pups happily settled at Icecastle,' said Mrs Katsuki to her husband, 'and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for.'

In a few days, Mr Nishigori returned Mr Katsuki's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young omegas, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he only saw the father. The omegas were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window, that he wore a blue coat and rode a black horse.

An invitation to dinner was soon aferwards dispatched; and already had Mrs Katsuki planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, when an answer arrived which deffered it all. Mr Nishigori ws obliged to be in town the following day, and consequently unable to accept the honour of their invitation, &c. Mrs Katsuki was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Kyuushuu; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Icecastle as he ought to be. Lady Morooka quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to Tokyo only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr Nishigori was to bring twelve omegas and seven alphas with him to the assembly. The children grieved over such a number of omegas; but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve, he had brought only six with him from Tokyo, his five siblings and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room, it consisted of only five altogether, Mr Nishigori, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young alpha.

Mr Nishigori was good looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were fine omegas, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr Popovich, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr Nikiforov soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien; and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes at his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlealphas pronounced him to be a fine figure of an alpha, the omegas declared he was much handsomer than Mr Nishigori, and had a much more attractive scent, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned th tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Russia could save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Mr Nishigori had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Icecastle. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend ! Mr Nikiforov danced only once with Mrs Popovich and once with Miss Nishigori, declined being introduced to any other omega, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking ocasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable alpha in the world, and every body hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs Katsuki, whose dislike of his general behaviour, was sharpened into particular resentment, by his having slighted one of her pups.

Yuuri Katsuki had been obliged, by the scarcity of alphas, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr Nikiforov had been standing near enough for her to overhear between him and Mr Nishigori, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it.

'Come, Viktor,' said he, 'I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance.'

'I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room, whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with.'

'I would not be so fastidious as you are,' cried Nishigori, 'for a kingdom ! Upon my honour, I have never met with so many pleasant omegas in my life, as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty.'

' _You_ are dancing with the only handsome omega in the room,' said Mr Nikiforov, looking at the eldest Miss Katsuki.

'Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld ! But there is one of her omega siblings sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty and I dare say, very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you.'

'Which do you mean ?' and turning round, he looked for a moment at Yuuri inhaling briefly, till catching his eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, 'He is tolerable; but not handsome nor enticingly scented enough to tempt _me_ ; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young omegas who are slighted by other alphas. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.'

Mr Nishigori followed his advice. Mr Nikiforov walked off; and Yuuri remained with no very cordial feelings towards him. He told the story however with great spirit among his friends; for he had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs Katsuki had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Icecastle party. Mr Nishigori had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Yuuko was as much gratified by this, as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Yuuri felt Yuuko's pleasure. Mari had heard herself mentioned to Miss Nishigori as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and Sara and Isabella had been fortunate enough to be never without partners, which was all they had yet learnt to care for at a ball. They returned therefore in good spirits to Yutopia, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mr Katsuki still up. With a book he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that all his wife's views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found that he had a very different story to hear.

'Oh ! My dear Mr Katsuki, ' as she entered the room, 'we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Yuuko was so admired, nothing could be like it. Every body said how well she looked; and Mr Nishigori thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice. Only think of _that_ my dear; he actually danced with her twice; and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked the young Morooka, I was so vexed to see him stand up with him; but, however, he did not admire him at all : indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Yuuko as she was going down the dance. So, he enquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then the two third he danced with Miss Minamoto, and the two fourth with Minami Morooka, and the two fifth with Yuuko again, and the two sixth with Yuuri, and the Boulanger.'

'If he had had any compassion for _me_ ,' cried her husband impatiently,' he would not have danced half so much ! For Goad's sake, say no more of his partners. Oh ! That he had sprained his ancle in the first dance !'

'Oh ! My dear,' continued Mrs Katsuki, 'I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome ! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw any thing more elegant than their dresses. I dare say he lace upon Mrs Popovich's gown-'

Here she was interrupted again. Mr Katsuki protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr Nikiforov.

'But I can assure you,' she added, 'that Yuuri does not lose much by not suiting _his_ fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid alpha, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him ! He walked there, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great ! Not handsome enough to dance with ! I wich you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set downs. I quite detest the man.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters :  
> Lady Lucas - Kanako Odagaki (here Kanako Morooka), Minami's coach in the anime  
> Sir Williams Lucas - Hisashi Morooka, I just thought they'd be good together  
> Mr Hurst - Georgi Popovitch, completely out of character  
> Mrs Louisa Hurst - Anya (here Mrs Popovich), the only AU where they actually get married !  
> Miss Caroline Bingley - Mila Babicheva (here Mila Nishigori), yes, Mila is Takeshi's sister because what are genetics anyway ?  
> Miss Charlotte Lucas - Phichit Chulanont (here Phichit Morooka), still Yuuri's bff  
> Miss Maria Lucas - Minami Kenjirou (here Minami Morooka), because he's a cute little boy
> 
> New places :  
> London - Tokyo, because I kept with the japanese theme

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to know or have read the book to enjoy this story since a lot of it will be from the original work, it can be understood on its own. I had a lot of fun with this idea and I wanted to share it but I don't pretend I could write like Jane Austen. So I only worked on details and funny little references.  
> However, I highly recommend that you read the original text when you have the time because not only will it help you understand how I chose to switch the characters, but also because it is a brilliant masterpiece and one of my favourite books !  
> As always, please feel free to tell me if you think I could improve this work in any way and, of course, I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
